Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-5490337-20140913165156
Rant Warning* Hope you don't mind. ON the topic of how Degrassi is only covering dating drama, dating drama IS one of the more common occurrences in daily teen lives but Degrassi will never get anywhere close to reality in what teenagers face and it's a sad fact but true. Their characters don't exactly mimic real life. I mean, yeah, you could dump a whole bunch of issues and everything, but most, if not, an overwhelmingly large majority of teens are facing these problems: Depression, Self Harm, Problems with workload and studying, financial problems, suicidal thoughts. That's basically it. I mean, there are people who get raped and all these things and it's absolutely wonderful that that they're covering it, but they're mainly avoiding the real picture, and showcasing that the average teenager is a happy-go-lucky person like all the time. I mean, look at Zoe's rape. Sure it was true to real life on how it occurred, but the aftermath??? Sure Zoe had that dream but did memories of the rape come back to bite her only around that time? Only one episode after Unbelievable, Zoe is having fun with Tristan, happy and all, and even mocking Maya's boy drama. I have read many rape victims' stories and most of them aren't like that at all, and normally become depressed and bleak after their rape. Even after their rapist is brought to justice, it's very hard to return to what Zoe was like, in What It's Like (13C). ''No pun intended. You may say Zoe is a brave girl, so she can heal much quicker, but it seemed from what the producers were saying, was that they wanted to cover the issue realistically. FYI I do not hate Zoe, in fact she is my queen lmao and I ship Zoemund okay I'm done with this topic. And then there's the internet. Degrassi does not put enough kids on the internet. They have portrayed the internet as a foreign, scary place with sexual predators lurking in every spot you could think of. Ever since the first episode of ''The Next Generation. They also portray the internet as a place where kids turn to when things go bad. Yes, that's true, but not in all aspects. The internet has transformed into much of a hobby and Degrassi makes it look so unhealthy. They make it look like you can't make a real friend there unless they're a pedophile or a random niner trying to get with you. What??? Like there are so many examples, where people on the internet, are better friends than the ones back at school. This wiki can even be used as an example. They also pretty much haven't covered cyberbullying as much. There were only a few instances - Holly J-Alli conflict, Zoe-Maya Conflict, Dave and the whole Jacinta thing etc. I mean, people get tons of hate on the internet and it has made quite a number of people contemplate suicide. Hate on the internet, affects nearly everyone at my school and it really drives them insane. They could've had a scenario where Zoe was being attacked online (twitter, ask.fm) by random people at the school, victimizing her on her rape and taunting her. I'm not asking for it because Zoe could never deserve that, but it would've been a really effective storyline if Zoe was just the average schoolgirl. They really did a good job with the whole reporter thing though. But normally with some incident like that going on, Zoe wouldn't have been able to walk through the halls without being gawked at by other students or being gossiped about. Still reiterating the fact that I'm not asking that for her character. Cyberbullying has been happening for years now, and it's much more serious than Zoe photoshopping Maya's face on porn models. I don't know, it's just my 2 cents on this. Hope to draw responses :D